Hungry Ghost
The are the eternally suffering spirits and summons of the , Contract::Rinne Kusaregedo. In the convoluted history of the Kusaregedo clan, legend states that their origins stems from the Gakidō, which a realm of suffering, starvation, and thirst that is one step above Jigoku. The spirits are in a state of eternal woe, able to seek food but never able to become satisfied. Unmitigated disdain for the souls whom committed foul acts of gluttony. Appearance The Gaki in some designs, appear as deranged spirits in a world of unyielding torment and are in a constant suffrage of hunger and thirst. To most whom are able to see them, they resemble the human form yet they are easily discernible from the rest of society. They have horrendous bulging bellies filled with a putrid gas, gaping maws and fragile limbs that seemingly appear useless due to most of the Gaki being unable to stand upright. In a flair of semblance, Rinne's Gaki appear to the aided eye as an emaciated silhouette with grey taunt skin and an expression of agony within their faces. Their eyes are blindfolded which prohibits them from seeing any realm beyond their own, thus is the curse of the Kusaregedo clan. Even though their humanoid frames are quite frail, do not be disillusioned by such a thing as looks can be deceiving. Their individuality is somewhat revealed due to their height which matches their height of their previous lives as does their voices. Their sunken cheeks display a form of lifelessness yet they precarious moans and movements of the Gaki would state otherwise. Even though their flesh displays sign of early decomposition, they lack the foul odor that would stimulate olfactory sense. Personality Utterly repulsive. They are in a constant search for nourishment and sustenance but are unable to fulfill their desires. This leads to a extremely aggressive spirit that ravages anything that the can get their translucent hands on. They will devour virtually anything that is remotely consumable to include, feces, urine, corpses or the host of all that is unclean. Such is a life of a Gaki and like all who inhabit the lower three realms, all they know is torment. No matter how inhuman we perceive them to be, they do show the utmost respect to few members of he Kusaregedo clan and even Rinne herself who is often noted to rule over them. They are often compared to worker bees, whom strive towards a single goal once summoned though some of the Gaki still hold strong attachments to their previous life in the form of powerful emotions such as love, regret, sorrow and anger. Abilities The ghosts inhabit a parallel realm called Gakidō. It is a barren place, full of deserts, wastelands, and other inhospitable terrain. Much like the Limbo: Border Jail technique, the Gaki cannot be seen by normal means or even chakra sensing techniques. However, those whom utilize Negative Emotions Sensing are able to feel a fleeting, ephemeral presence that is reminiscent of a spine chilling sensation. They are quite unique in both appearance and functionally. They are not very good combatants in a normal sense but what they lack in offense, they make it up ten-fold in support operations. Due to them being completely invisible to chakra viewing methods, the Gaki are able to sneak up to an unsuspecting opponent and absorb their chakra and life-force relatively quickly and in some cases, instantaneously. Rinne is capable of summoning several of the Gaki at once allowing them to swiftly take out nearly all forms of opposition and obstacles. When initially summoned, they ghosts will create a defensive formation around Rinne until commanded to do otherwise. When signaled, the ghost will relentlessly pursue an opponent until their goal is complete. No matter the level of difficulty or retaliation, the Gaki will eventually catch the opponent. As ghost, they are permitted to do the supernatural such walking through walls, displaying a form of levitation and even becoming absolutely untraceable. As Gaki from the Realm of the Hungry Ghost, they are unable to interact with the environment in the normal world, repercussive acts such as leaving impressions in grass, leaving footprints in the soil and being affected by air flow does not apply to them. As mentioned before, the Hungry Ghost are the apex of chakra and life-force absorption and as a testament to their prowess, they are able to create inverted replica's of the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal around the opponent to remotely absorb their chakra at mind-boggling rate. Durability wise, the Gaki display a high resistance to physical attacks but enough damage can incapacitate them though each consecutive strike landed will lose it's effectives due to their absorption capabilities. Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: The Gaki are able to effortlessly absorb chakra through the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal by creating a barrier around them or in a more offensive manner by semi-physical contact with the opponent. This seal in normally formed around the Gaki in a spherical fashion but as the ordained originators of the ability, the Gaki has shown a mastery of it that has yet to be witnessed. Any technique, regardless of its shape, Nature or density will be absorbed without flaw. Techniques such as a Tailed Beast Ball are slightly more difficult than standard ninjutsu due to their extreme density and velocity. As such, the Gaki will have to focus ever so slightly when performing this technique. Regardless, the technique allows the Gaki to absorb an infinite amount of chakra and are even able to convert Natural Energy into a harmless byproduct of the technique. By summoning several of the Gaki, techniques involving the manipulation and utilization of chakra will become nourishment for the suffering Gaki. Shadow Arms: By manifesting chakra absorbing Shadow Arms the Gaki are generate a dozen or so of these arms to attack multiple opponent's at once and are even powerful enough to absorb the chakra from entities as large as the Titans if given enough time. These Shadow Arms work in a similar fashion to the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms as they are an extension of the Gaki's will or Rinne to be specific. The Blocking Technique Absorption Seal can be utilized through the translucent arms as well which grants each Gaki an impeccable offense and an even grander support role. The arms are constructed of the same essence as the Realm of the Hungry Ghost and since they are comprised of such a thing, they are able to pass through walls, rocky formations and even the human body. The arms generated by the Gaki are slightly abnormal in appearance and this is attributed to their size, which are roughly twice the size of a Tailed Beast Chakra Arm. Though large, shinobi utilizing the Body Flicker Technique or similar methods are able to dodge at least one of the arms but when severa Gaki are producing a dozen arms each, this method of evasion must be revised. Trivia *In some Buddhist traditions, a special ceremony called segaki is performed during the Obon season, to help ease the suffering of the gaki. In this ceremony, offerings of rice and water are laid out on special altars, out of sight of any statues of the gods or Buddha. The gaki are called to come and eat, while prayers are said to ease some of their suffering. Category:Summoning Creature Category:SahaTo